Christmas Once Again
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Another Christmas in Ninjago! You might have to read my other one for some of this to make sense. It involves four OCs though. My other one just had Alex.


**So I wasn't going to write a Christmas story because I had written one in July for my Summer Cristmas. Well, after reading a few other Christmas stories and rereading mine, I thought why not. Unlike the last one, this isn't a one shot. Instead it's two chapters. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day! Here it goes...**

* * *

Alex walked out onto the upper deck. It was covered in snow, at least six inches. Alex sighed and made her way through the snow, to the center of the deck. She took a deep breath and her eyes began to glow, followed by her entire body. The pink ninja began to rise off the deck as a strong wind blew through. Most of the snow flew off the deck, and Alex slowly fell back down.

"That's not a good use of your powers," Misako said as she walked out on to the deck.

Alex, startled, spun around. "Mom, don't sneak up on me like that," she said. "And they're my powers, that I don't use in battle. What's wrong with clearing some snow?"

Misako rolled her eyes. "Were the others up when you got up?" she asked.

"No, but Vanessa stirred when I walked out," Alex replied. "Oh, and Merry Christmas Eve."

"Same to you," Misako said as she walked up to the bridge.

Alex walked back down to the lower decks. Tove was just leaving their room. "Morning," she muttered. "Sensei up?"

Alex shrugged. "My mom is," she told her.

Tove walked past Alex and walked up to the bridge. "Misako," she started. "Do you have to contact my parents? I thought it over, and I don't want them coming for Christmas."

"Tove..."

"I mean, they abandoned me when I was two! What kind of parents..."

"Tove," Misako said sternly. The grey ninja turned to her. "I won't call then if you don't want me to."

Tove smiled a little. "Thanks," she said with a slight smile. "So, who's cooking Christmas dinner?"

* * *

Zane sat up in bed. The others were still asleep. This year their Christmas was bigger than ever before. The white ninja walked over to the desk and got out a piece of paper and a pen. He thought for a moment, then started writing.

_Dear Santa,_

_This year, I'm not asking for much. Everything is going great! We had more friends to celebrate this year, and Misako is calling everyone's families for a Christmas dinner tomorrow. I'm cooking. So here's what I want for Christmas... All I want is for everything to go well tomorrow. No serpentine, no skeletons, just a perfect Christmas for my brothers and I. _

_From,_

_Zane_

Zane smiled at his letter. He folded it and put it in an envelope, labeling the address and adding a stamp. He stood up and left the room just as Kai woke up. He saw the others sleeping and Zane's bed empty. "Guys, it's morning," he said loudly. "Sensei will be in any minute to wake us up." He hopped down from his bed.

Jay moaned and rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor from his top bunk. He immediately jumped up. "I'm fine," he said quickly.

Lloyd sat up and yawned. "Wait, it's Christmas Eve. Tomorrow's Christmas!" he excitedly said.

"Which means Dad's coming tomorrow," Cole said, half heartedly. He sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side. "Let's go wake up the girls. They're probably still asleep."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Alex was up," Lloyd murmured. "She's always up at sunrise."

The ninja snuck down the hall and peered into the girls' room. Nya, Lillie, and Vanessa were still in bed, sleeping. "Alex and Tove are already up. Cole, why don't you head up to the upper decks," Kai suggested.

The black ninja nodded and walked towards the upper decks. Kai signaled for them to go in. Kai went over to Vanessa's bed, Jay to Nya's, and Lloyd to Lillie's bed. Vanessa opened her eyes and Kai sighed. "Hi, Kai," Vanessa said, sitting up. "Beautiful morning, eh?"

"Shh," Kai hissed. "We're going to wake up the others."

Vanessa sighed and got out of bed. "Not this again, eh," she mumbled.

Jay smiled and whispered, "One."

"Two," Kai whispered.

"Three," Lloyd grinned.

"I'm outta here, eh," Vanessa said, rushing out of the room. She shut the door and heard them yell 'good morning' before continuing to the upper decks.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Alex asked her. "Cause, I heard them yell good morning..."

Tove laughed a little. "This is why I don't sleep in too long after Alex wakes up," she said.

"I woke up right before they yelled it," Vanessa yawned. "So what day is it, eh?"

"Christmas Eve," Cole replied.

"Right. Is your dad coming, eh? I hear Misako say something about calling him..." Vanessa's voice trailed off.

"Well there's no way he'd miss a chance to come see me," Cole told her. "It wouldn't surprise me."

Nya, Jay, Kai, Lillie, and Lloyd walked out onto the upper decks. "What?" Nya gasped. "I thought we were suppose to get six in he's of snow. It was snowing all night."

Alex smiled. "Yeah..."

"So where is all the snow?" Lillie asked.

"On the ground," Alex replied. "There was too much on the deck."

"So you were able to shovel it off before we woke up?" Lloyd questioned.

"Nope," Alex sighed. "You guys will never guess it."

"Whatever," Kai muttered.

Jay paused for a moment and nudged Lloyd. "So, we have to go do something. We'll be back later," Jay told them.

The two headed back to the lower decks. "Not this again," Kai murmured.

"What?" Tove asked.

"Every Christmas, they go and write letters to Santa," Kai replied.

"Ooh! I'm going too!" Lillie squealed as she ran down to the lower decks.

"That for some reason doesn't surprise me," Alex muttered.

"I don't get the point of Santa. He's never gotten me anything," Tove said.

"Did you even write him a letter?" Alex questioned.

Tove shook her head. "That thought never occurred. You'd think if he watches you all the time, he'd automatically know what you want for Christmas!"

"But you've got to write a letter," Cole said. "That way he knows exactly what you want. You don't think he can watch everyone all the time at once, do you?"

Tove opened her mouth to speak, but shut it and thought. "Uh, didn't think about that."

* * *

Lloyd and Jay each got out their laptops and began typing.

_Dear Santa,_

_Boy are we having a big Christmas this year. Tove, Lillie, and Vanessa have joined us over the past year. They make things a little more hecktic, but that's only to be expected with girls. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with girls just... Moving on. This year for Christmas I want the five new issues of Star Fare. I've been waiting until Christmas to ask for them. The others say I'm getting too old for it, but it's the only thing that makes me feel like a kid again. _

_From,_

_Lloyd_

Jay glaced over to Lloyd. "Are you done already?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've known what I wanted for months now," Lloyd replied. "How's yours coming along?"

"Well, uh..." Jay looked at the blank computer screen. "Just, great."

"You don't have anything do you?"

"No..."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and left, leaving his laptop on his matress. Jay continued to stare blankly at the screen. There had to be something he wanted to ask Santa for Christmas. He began typing.

_Dear Santa,_

_This year for Christmas, I want Fist to Face 4. We have all the other ones and I heard this one was suppose to be better. _

_That's all,_

_Jay_

Jay reread it. It was short and to the point. He hated it. He deleted it and began again.

_Dear Santa,_

_We have a lot more happening this Christmas and..._

Jay looked up as Lillie walked into the room. "Can I help you?" he asked. Lillie sat down next to Jay on Cole's bed.

She read what he had. "That's it?" she asked.

"Well... Yeah," Jay said. "It's coming along." He continued to type.

_... we have a lot more people. Like Lillie for example. She's Cole's cousin and she's training to be a ninja too. Tove and Vanessa aren't related to any of us, but they some how stumbled into our lives as well. So what I want for Christmas is Fist to Face 4. There's not anything else I want. _

_From,_

_Jay_

Now that was better. Jay saved the file and shut the laptop. "What's yours say?" he asked, looking at Lillie's screen.

"Read it yourself," she giggled.

_Dear Santa,_

_This year is the very first Christmas I'm spending with Uncle Lou in ten years. So I want it to be perfect. I already went a bit crazy with the tree decorations, so I want there to be snow, but not too much snow. Just enough so the sun can come out and make the snow sparkle. That's all. _

_From,_

_Lillie_

"That's a nice wish," Jay said. "So are you a sparkle maniac?"

"No, but you know who is?" Lillie smirked.

"Who?"

"Alex."

"What?"

"Yeah. Her nightstand is full of sparkles."

Jay stared at Lillie for a second in disbelief before closing his laptop. Lillie closed hers and they left. Jay left his laptop in his room and Lillie stopped by her room to put her laptop away.

* * *

Cole waited until Jay and Lillie left before sneaking into his room. He slid under his bed and opened his laptop. He couldn't let anyone else see him writing letters to Santa. Kai would never let him hear the end of it!

_Dear Santa,_

_This year is already going great because I got to see my cousin again. I didn't hear from her after her mom died, and I got worried. Well, now we're together again. What I want for Christmas is... Actually I never gave it much thought. I guess I want Alex to be more open with her feelings. Girls are so complicated and I can't tell if Alex really likes me. So that's what I want. I want girls to be less complicated!_

_From,_

_Cole_

Cole looked over his letter. "This is a stupid wish," he mumbled to himself. "But... Whatever." Cole shut the laptop and got out from under his bed. He started out of his room, running into Kai. "Sorry, buddy," he apologized.

"What are you doing in here?" Kai asked.

"Nothing," Cole lied.

"Really? So you weren't writing a letter to Santa?" Kai questioned.

"Why would I write letters to Santa? That's rediculous," Cole said, then walking past Kai.

Kai sighed. "I can't wait until tomorrow," he mumbled.

* * *

**Go on, ask me any question about this. I'll answer it in the next chapter. Some of this might make no sense because of the OCs. Which reminds me. **

**Tove: Madi (madi51000)**

**Lillie: Bryanna (BubblyMahomie)**

**Vanessa: Alyson (she doesn't have a Fan Fiction account)**

**All of the other Ninjago characters belong to LEGO.**


End file.
